


We Knew Eachother Before

by lcegacies



Category: The 100, Zaven - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern Day, zaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcegacies/pseuds/lcegacies
Summary: We Knew Eachother Before!





	We Knew Eachother Before

Raven is alseep when her alarm clock ring. She looks at the time. “Shit” She mumbles to herself getting tobher feet that throwing on clothes from the floor. And she runs out of her room to see her best friend in the kitchen holding a coffee and bagel for her. “Come on we have to go. Your going to make me late” Clarke says and she rolls her eyes. “Thankyou. And let’s go” Raven says grabing the to go cup and bagel. Raven grabs her bag as they walk out the door and get in Clarke’s car. Usally Raven would drive herself to work but her car is a peice of junk that even she can’t fix. 

When they get to her work Clarke drops her off and she goes into the shop. She sees Sinclair talking to someone who she can’t see, his back facing her. 

They both turn to see her when they here her footsteps limping in. The man turns around and her heart falls. “Raven. This is-“ Sinclair starts to explain before she cuts him off. “Shaw?” She says her voice cracking and her eyes about to swell up with tears. He looks at her and down at her leg, his eyes filling with guilt. “Raven” He replies as shocked as she is. “I didn’t kn-“ He starts to say before he gets cut off by her walking out. She went past surprised and heart broken to pissed and angry. She marches right out and it’s very good thing that Murphy pulls up. “Hey I came to see if you could fix-“ He gets cut off by her getting in the car. Shaw running out. “Drive.” She says. “Murphy drive now!” She practically yells and Shaw gets close but they pull off before he can say another word. Looking like an idiot in the middle of the parking lot. 

“What the hell was that about?” Murphy asks as they turn. “Nothing but can you take me home” She says more then asking. “Yeah, I guess it was a good thing I need my car fixed, the ac broke again damn old thing. Almost as old as Bellamy.” He says trying to make smile and it usally would work but this time she couldn’t do it. Seeing Shaw. Seeing him. 

 

Raven is pacing when Clarke opens the door. She came home early after she called her freaking out. “Raven what the hell is wrong?!” Clarke asks urgently. “I have to tell you something, about the time I was in the army.” Raven replies sitting down on the couch. 

“You never talk about your time.” She replies sitting next to her. “Yeah there is a reason for that, and he just walked into my work” Raven said breathing heavier then she wanted too and she confessed something she hasn’t told anyone. 

 

“His name is Shaw, we met in the Air Force he was my co-pilot, and the love of my life.” Raven starts to explain and Clarke is shocked, Raven barely ever dated anyone and when she did it didn’t last over a week. “We were together for 2 years and known eachother 6 months before that. We were so happy for a while. Until-“ Raven stopped talking for a minute to gather herself. She hasn’t told anyone what happened. “Until, someone got in and when I was working on the ship and when he was looking out someone got on and knocked him out and shot me. That’s how I lost my leg.” Raven takes a minute and let’s it all sneek in. “I was in med bay for a week and he came to see me said it was all his fault that I lost my leg. He blamed himself and told me it was done. I tried to convince him but when I was healed I heard her took another tour and I got discharged. I haven’t seen him since then, since today.” Raven says as a tear goes down her cheek. 

“Hey, hey” Clarke says and pulls her into her arms trying to console her. “Raven I’ve never seen you like this, even Finn.” Clarke says, Finn was an old boyfriend of Raven’s her first one in fact, until she found out that he was sleeping with 10 other girls. 

“I love him Clarke even after all this I love him” Raven confesses starting tears more freakwently 

“Raven, if you love him, you have to go talk to him. If what you said is true and he blames himself maybe time fixed all that. But even if it didn’t you need closure. Raven we have been roommates for 2 years and I think I heard you the number of once.” Clarke laughed. Raven nodded. “Okay, fine I’ll talk but I don’t even know where I could find him” Raven says. “Come on Raven, your a genius, and you spent 2 years with him and you don’t know where he would be” Raven thinks for a minute and then nods getting up and grabbing her bag and jacket. “Don’t wait up” she says and walks out the door

She drives up to the ice cream shop. She sees his bike and smiles to herself. She walks in and he is the only one there which makes sense at 7:00 at night. “You always said when you got out the first thing you would do is go eat ice cream.” Raven says making him turn and face her. “Raven” Shaw says and his eyes glance down her body. “I’m sorry I should’ve of came but- you know what you deseve to hear this. You left me and I was stuck in a hospital bed. You know I don’t talk about it, even to my best friend, and it’s not because I got shot it’s because of you. You leaving me hurt more then the bullet. And maybe it’s because it was just easier to walk away then to face your feelings.” Raven practically yells, as she starts to walk away he grabs her and kisses her. It ended quickly both of them pulling away “You think me leaving you was easy Raven, that was the hardest decision of my life. But you deserve someone who can protect you.” Shaw says “I can protect myself. But when I needed you the most you weren’t there.” Raven says a tear going down her cheek before she can wipe it Shaw wipes it with his thumb making Raven’s heart flutter. “Look I’m sorry and maybe your right maybe it was just easier leaving then seeing you in pain knowing that it was my fault. “Shaw this wasn’t your fault, you got knocked out okay. I never blamed you for this” Raven says putting her hand on his cheek. “But it was, I wasn’t paying attention to the door for 5 seconds because I was looking at you, talking to you. That’s how they were able to get in and knock me out” Shaw confesses his eyes sad. “Like I said it’s not your fault okay” Raven replies in a heartbeat. “How can you forgive me?”

“Because it’s not your fault, Shaw. It’s not okay I love you, you are the love of my life” She replies. “Raven” Shaw says with all meaning he said it all, that he is sorry, that he wants to he with her, that he loves her, that he understands all in one word. Only he could do that. He pulls closer to her and she to him slowly they kiss. 

In Raven’s Car

 

Raven is kissing Shaw while straddling his lap kissing down her neck. “Shaw we can’t have sex in my car” Raven says between kisses. “Fine, but my place is a small ass apartment that I moved in 4 days ago so no furniture.” Shaw says. “I have a roommate” Raven whines. “Well car it is. Come on we’ve done it in worse places” Shaw says laughing. “No, I have an idea” 

Raven gets out her phone and texts Clarke ‘Need place NOWWW!!’ Clarke texts back immediately ‘No Problem have fun. Condoms under the sink’ Raven rolls her eyes and gets to her side of the car and drives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!!  
> Raven and Shaw met in the army and haven’t seen eachother in 2 years until he walks into the car shop that shs works at.


End file.
